pertemuan?
by Stacha.Strawberry-Charms
Summary: Erza,Natsu,Lucy dkk akan menjadi wakil dalam pertemuan antar kota yang berlangsung 1 tahun sekali..siapa sajakah itu? R&R please..
1. pertemuan penting

HAIIII!salam kenal aku alya!aku baru disini jadi maklumin aja ya kalau hasilnya jelek (_ _")

lanjut saja ke ceritanya!

"Pagi,,,Lucy" sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut putih.

"Pagi juga mira,,"jawab gadis lain berambut pirang yang bernama Lucy

"kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Mira lembut.

"um,,jus jeruk saja deh" jawab Lucy

"baiklah,," balas Mira seraya mulai membuat pesanan lucy

"LUCY!" teriak seseorang berambut pink .yang hampir membuat lucy jatuh dari kursinya

"a-ada apa sih Natsu?!" tanya lucy setengah marah.

"master memanggil kita" balas seekor kucing biru yang bisa terbang(?)

"eh?"

**-0o0-**

"Sebenarnya ada apa master memanggil kami kesini?" tanya seorang gadis berparas cantik

"ya betul kata Erza,,,katakan ada apa ini kek?"tanya Natsu lagi.

"ehem,,,sebenarnya akan ada pertemuan antar kota,,,aku pikir kalian sangat cocok untuk menjadi wakil dari Magnolia atau lebih tepatnya wakil dari Guild Fairy Tail pertemuan ini terjadi 4 tahun sekali,,kesempatan seperti ini sangat langka, pertemuan ini memungkinkan kita ubtuk memperat persaudaraan antar kota,,,,aku harap kalian bisa mewakili acara itu karena aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengikuti pertemuan itu " jelas master makarov panjang lebar jelas dan padat

"ehh!tu-tunggu!" sela Lucy. "Jadi itu pertemuan yang harus kami datangi?"tanya Erza  
. "Ya,,,ini adalah pertemuan penting untuk serikat kita" jawab Master Makarov , "tunggu!aku tak harus ikut kan?" tanya Lucy gugup. "tentu saja kau harus ikut!kau kan anggota tim kita!" balas Natsu yang mulai mengerti.

"baiklah,,kita akan berjuang untuk mendapat kesan yang baik" ujar Erza.

"terima kasih Erza,Lucy,Natsu,Gray,wendy,charles dan tentunya happy."

"sama-sama master,lagipula in demi kepentingan kita bersama" ucap Erza gagah.

"tuhan,,,apa aku masih bisa hidup?" gumam lucy dalam hati

**SKIP TIME**

"apa semua sudah siap?" tanya Erza.

"SUDAH!"Jawab mereka kompak kecuali Lucy ."tidak,," jawab Lucy sangaaattt pelan,namun Erza mendengarnya

"HAHH?kau bilang apa LUCY?!" Tanya Erza seram. "S-SIAP!" jawab Lucy gugup dengan keras.

"huh,,aku bahkan belum sempat sarapan!" dengus Gray.

"sabarlah,,,menurut peta dari master,kota yang kita tuju sudah dekat." balas Erza cuek.

"Ta-" kata kata Gray teruputus ketika Erza meng-deathglare-nya.

"TA, APA GRAY?!" Bentak Erza lebih seram dari monster apapun.

"a-aku bisa menunggu"jawab Gray gugup setengah mati.

_"__jangan sampai aku salah omong atau bisa-bisa aku mati dibentak Erza"_ gumam Lucy sambil merinding.

"aku yakin perjalanan ini akan seru!ya kan charles?"tanya Wendy ke kucingnya

"bagi orang orang bodoh" balas Charles cuek

**SEDANGKAN ITU DIKOTA LAIN**

"jadi,,,nona Tsunade,,,kita wakil dari pertemuan ini?" tanya gadis berambut pink pendek

"ya,,begitulah aku lelah mengikuti pertemuan itu" balas gad- nenek berambut pirang bernama Tsunade.

_"bilang saja kau malas mengikutinya!" _gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

"wahaha!aku yakin akan ada banyak makanan disana!ya kan sakura?"tanya lelaki berambut pirang.

"diam baka!" bentak gadis yang bernama sakura itu ke Naruto.

"baiklah,,"ucap lelaki berparas tampan. "kalau Sasuke ikut aku juga akan ikut!" seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"emm,,,masih kurang 1 anggota" ucap perempuan berambut kuning panjang.

"kita ajak Hinata saja!" usul Naruto.

"Ide bagus!" balas sakura sambil memberi tepukan kecil kepundak Naruto.

"hehehe,,"

"umm anuu"

"hm?"

"ada apa ya aku dipanggil kesini?" tanya hinata malu-malu karena ada naruto.

"untuk menjadi wakil di pertemuan antar kota" jawab ino ringkas

"o-oh,,lalu kenapa harus aku?"tanyanya lagi.

"semua wakil terdiri dari 7 orang karena cuma ada 6 orang kita panggil saja kamu untuk menjadi wakil ke 7 nya" jelas sakura

**DI KOTA LAINNYA**

"Kurapika,,,sudah siap?" tanya pemuda ubanan (killua: silver bukan uban!lu punya mata kagak sih?! author:iya iya sorry)

"iya sebentar lagi!" jawab Kurapika pelan.

"cepatlah sedikit!"omel leorio. " ya,,sebentar lagi" jawab Gon lagi. "sabar Leorio" ucap gon santai. "huhh!tapi dia sangat lama!" protes Leorio . "namanya juga cewe" ucap kuroro. "tapi putri neon perempuan cepet kok dandannya!" protes leorio lagi.

"semua orang itu berbeda" balas machi dengan muka seram namun cantik-nya itu , "benar kata machi!" tambah Neon dengan muka cantiknya.

"selesai" ucap Kurapika dengan muka super cantiknya itu.

yang lain hanya terpesona melihat kecantikan Kurapika.

"hei!ayo berangkat nanti kita telat!" seru Kurapika dengan nada agak tinggi.

"YES MA'AM!" jawab mereka kompak.

"duh nggak usah lebay begitu kali" omel Kurapika

"ta-tapi mukamu lebih cantik dari bunga apapun!" balas kuroro

"aih masa sih? *blushing*" (Kurapika : tunggu!darikapan gue genit begini Author : dari sekarang :P)

"ya sangat!" tambah Leorio.

"terima kasih pujiannya kuuchan leechan!" (Kurapika : amit2 cabang duit gue manggil mereka kayak begitu! Author : diem lu!ini fanfic-ku bukan lu!)

"kalau begitu ayu berangkat!" ajak Killua.

"AYUKK!" ser semua kompak.

**-To Be Countinued-**

**SEMENTARA ITU DI RUANGAN AUTHOR**

****Kurapika : wait!kok aku jadi cewe?!

author : karena banyak yang minta kamu jadi cewe yaudah aku buat deh kamu jadi cewe

Neon : tunggu!kok Kurapika jadi lebih cantik dari aku?

author : lah emang kenyataanya Kurapika lebih cantik dari kamu kan? #ditimpukNEONFC

Naruto : kok aku tampil sedikit?!

author : kamu nggak menarik sih *di-rasengan Naruto

Gray : kok aku sedikit sih tampilnya?!

author : duh omelan lagi?

Erza : memang aku cantik ya? *blushing

author : kagak cantikkan juga aku! #dibunuhErza

all : kok author kita bisa kayak gini yak =="

REVIEW PLEASE!maaf kalau jelek karena aku masih baru x33 tapi tolong review nya ya!

review please!maaf kalau jelek karena aku masih baru :3


	2. sampai

masih bersama alya!ok!lanjut minna!chapter ke-2!

**SETIBANYA DIKOTA**

"akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Wendy sambil ngosh-ngosh-an. "iya,,hahh pegel banget kakiku!" tambah Lucy.

"yoshh!waktunya cari makanan!" teriak Natsu sekaligus pergi. "Na-natsu!"panggil Lucy namun telat Natsu sudah pergi entah kemana.

"si kepala api itu buat kita repot aja sih!" dengus Gray sekaligus membuka tong sampah "OIII NATSU!kau disini?"tanya Gray seperti orang gila #ditimpukGRAYFC "Natsu kau disini?"seru Erza ketika membuka pintu toilet. "aku ragu Natsu akan ada disana, tapi silahkan dicoba" seru Happy

"aku merasa dikelilingi oleh orang2 aneh" gumam charles." charles kau tak boleh begitu!" seru wendy kekucingnya alias charles. "tapi itu memang kenyataan kan?mereka itukan orang aneh" bantah charles sambil memalingkan mukanya dari wendy sedangkan wendy hanya menatap charles dengan sedih.

**CHARLES POV  
**

huh..aku menyesal harus mengikuti pertemuan ini dan harus dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang aneh ini, harusnya aku tidak perlu mengikuti pertemuan aneh ini! tapi bagaimana mungkin...wendy sangat ingin mengikuti pertemuan ini dan tugasku adalah melindungi wendy jadi ya mau bagaimana lagi aku harus melakukannya dengan terpaksa...

"charles.."panggil wendy tiba-tiba sambil memelukku. "kumohon charles ini demi kepentingan guild dan ini juga perintah dari master...jangan marah ya?" ucap wendy. aku hanya menatapnya...aku sebal pertemuan ini dan orang-orang aneh ini tapi entah kenapa aku nyaman dengan mereka rasanya mereka mengerti perasaan sesama dan akhirnya aku sadar sesuatu...ya Fairy Tail adalah guild-ku dan aku suka berada disana walau aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang ini tapi aku percaya kalau mereka adalah teman terbaikku.."tentu saja aku takkan marah ,wendy" ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku...benar kata wendy ini demi kepentingan guild dan magnolia juga untuk memperat persaudaraan antar kota.

**-0o0-**

"wahahaha!makanan disini enak semua!" seru Natsu ketika memakan takoyaki buatan koki dikota itu.

"YUMMY!makanan disini super uenakk semua!" seru Naruto ketika memakan okonomiyaki buatan koki di kota itu.

"weww coklat disini yummy semua!" seru killua saat memakan coklat buatan koki di kota itu (kok koki dikota itu mulu?)

_BRUKK_

"WOY!kalau jalan liat-liat dong!" bentak Natsu. "EHH BUKAN GUE YANG NABRAK LU TAPI ELU YANG NABRAK GUE!" balas Naruto nggak mau kalah.

"heh bapak2 kalau jalan liat2" teriak killua ikut-ikutan

"apa maksud loe bapak2** KEK**?!"ejek naruto dan natsu kompak.

"ehh!gue nih bukan kakek2 tau!gue nih masih muda, masih tampan gak kayak lu-lu pada yang udah tua!" balas killua tak mau kalah.

"EH ANAK KECIL!GANTENGAN JUGA GUE!" balas natsu dengan PD-PDnya

"huh,,kalian itu yang paling ganteng tuh gue" ujar naruto PD

akhirnya terjadilah perang untuk menentukan siapa yang paling tampan (Author:tampanan juga gue ALL:LU KAN CEWE!)

"PLIS DEH kepala kayak duren begitu kamu bilang keren?ngaca donk!" ejek killua ke naruto yang sukses membuat perempatan dikepala naruto.

"GUE NARUTO BUKAN DUREN!" Bentak naruto marah-marah natsu dan killua hanya cekikikan

**SEMENTARA ITU,,,**

"NARUTOO!" panggil sakura dengan berteriak.

"NATSUUU!" panggil Lucy dengan berteriak.

"KILLUAA!" panggil kurapika dengan berteriak

_BRUKK_

"eh maaf!" ujar sakura_  
_

"eh nggak papa,,,umm,,,anu kamu siapa ya?" tanya lucy gugup.

"a-aku wakil dari desa konoha namaku Haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura memperkenal kan diri , "lalu kau siapa?"sekarang Sakura yang menanya . "eh?aku wakil dari kota magnolia namaku Lucy Heartfhilia" balas Lucy sopan . "LUCY!" panggil Erza, "siapa dia?" tanya erza . "oh,,dia wakil dari desa konoha namanya Sakura" jelas Lucy . 'salam kenal" ucap sakura sopan "oh,," erza hanya ber-oh saja.

"namaku Kurapika Kuruta, aku wakil dari kota yorkshin,salam kenal" ujar kurapika sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. "aku erza scarlet cukup panggil aku erza saja makanan favoritku _chees cake_ zirah favoritku kelinci dan asal tahu saja aku tidak suka anak pemalas" ucap erza memberi tahu biodata gak pentingnya itu #authorditinjuerza

"KURAPIKA!" panggil neon dan machi kompak. "machi?neon?ada apa?"tanya kurapika. "itu,,,kuroro,leorio,killua ama gon,,ILANG!" ujar neon yang masih ngosh-ngoshan. "eh?mereka hilang?jangan2 mereka diculik tuyul lagi"tebak kurapika beloon . "wah kebetulan banget!salah seorang temanku juga hilang!" tambah sakura, " rekank-rekanu juga menghilang" timpal erza yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"bagaimana jika kita mencari mereka bersama-sama saja?" ajak wendy.

"betul juga ya" balas sakura.

"baiklah,," tambah erza and machi kompak.

"YOSH!" seru sakura dan lucy berapi-api

**BALIK KE MASALAH ANTARA KILLUA,NATSU DAN NARUTO**

"cukup!akulah yang paling tampan!" teriak kuroro tiba2.

"kuroro,,,elu muncul darimana?" tanya killua heran.

"siapa tu orang aneh bener" gumam natsu.

"heh pinky asal tau aja gue bukan orang aneh!" bentak kuroro.

"gue bukan pinky!nama gue NATSU!" balas natsu sebal.

"semua tolong berhenti!" ucap gon yang tiba2 jatuh dari langit (?)

"berhentilah!" ucap jellal yang tiba2 nongol dari kolam ikan. (jellal : jahat bener lu sama gue au == author : biarin :P)

"tapi ini semua karena mereka menolak kebenaran kalau gue yang paling ganteng!" teriak naruto PD.

"sudah ,sudah tampanan juga gue buktinya gue bisa jadiin erza jadi pacar gue!" seru Jellal lagi.

"..." suasana hening...

"WHAT?!elu pacarnya Erza?!" teriak natsu lebay. (Author : ih erzakan pacarku! jellal:enak aja -_-)

"nggak usah lebay begitu napa?and bener gw pacaran sama erza kemaren" ungkap sedangkan gray hanya cemberut ( Authot:lu nongol darimana?! gray:mau tau aja :p) "wait!erza siapasih?" tanya naruto heran . "erza itu,,,,monster!iblis!penghancur!dia bisa menghancurkan dunia ini hanya dengan satu jari!" jelas natsu lebay . "heh pacar gue nggak seserem itu kale " bantah jellal.

"_coba kalau Putri Neon bisa jadi pacarku,...alangkah senangnya aku jika itu terjadi ,bisa melihat muka cantiknya setiap hari,,,melihat senyumnya yang seperti bunga mekar,,, oh indahnya dunia ini jika neon menjadi milikku_" gumam leorio menghayal yang super nggak jelas itu. "duh kalian jelas2 gue yang paling cool n liat pacar gue...Sakura gitoh!" ucap seseorang dikegelapan,,,,dia adalah,,,pantat ayam! k#digebukkinsasukeFC

"hey ! sakura-chan milikku!" bentak Lee tiba2 nongol dengan neji dibelakangnya.

"sasuke?"tanya naruto lemas setelah mengetahui ada sasuke.

'"yaiyalah sasuke masa' pantat ayam kayak Author?" seru Sasuke ngajak ribut Author.

Author : NGAJAK RIBUT LU?!

Sasuke : IYAA!

Author : HIATTT!

akhirnya terjadilah peperangan antara sasuke dan author (?) lalu...Author MENANG!dan Sasuke kalah dimakan sama Tsunade (tsunade : jiah mana mau gue makan pantat ayam ==),,,waduh malah ceritaiin petualangan Author VS sasuke deh XD...YOK LANJUT KE CERITA!

"udah udah..." ucap gon melerai mereka semua.

"gon kamu belaiin si pinky sama si duren?!"tanya killua sambil nunjuk2 natsu dan naruto.

"PINKY?!" tanya natsu marah

"DUREN?!" tanya naruto marah (Autho:walah...marah mulu =3=)

"he-eh!" balas killua dengan muka innocent-nya yang manis nan lucu itu. (Author:*nosebleed)

"SUDAH KUBILANG NAMAKU TUH NATSU BUKAN PINKY!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG NAMAKU NARUTO BUKAN DUREN!"

bentak natsu n naruto kompak. "Elu jangan ngikutin kata2 gue dong!" ucap pink- eh natsu. "bukan gue yang ngikutin tapi elu kan?!" bentak naruto melawan. "tuhkan bertengkar lagi...jangan berantem dong inikan pertemuan untuk memperat persahabatan antar kota bukan buat berantem,,,gimana kalau nanti kita terpecah belah kan nggak enak makanya jangan berantem nanti kalian dosa lho...BLABLABLA" ceramah gon kepada yang lain...sedangkan semua hanya mengangguk berjamaah saja.

"namamu gon kan?" tanya jellal.

"he-eh...memang kenapa tuan?"balas gon sekaligus bertanya ke jellal. "nggak kenapa2 oh iya jangan panggil aku tuan namaku jellal fernandez(Author:maaf kalau tulisannya salah lupa XD)cukup panggil jellal saja." ucap jellal memperkenalkan diri. "baiklah..." balas gon dengan tersenyum. "oh iya aku belum tau nama kalian semua.."seru naruto yang udah rada tenang.

"namaku Gon Freecs salam kenal" ucap gon seraya tersenyum.

"aku Killua Zaoldyeck...aku lahir dari keluarga pembunuh" tambah killua. "_pe-pembunuh?"_ gumam naruto & natsu.

"namaku Leorio" ucap leorio singkat.

"aku Kuroro Lucifer.." timpal kuroro walaupun agak cuek.

"kami dari perwakilan kota yorkshin" ucap Gon memperjelas."kalau kalian?" tanya gon sambil menunjuk2 naruto.

"aku Uzumaki Naruto aku suka makan ramen!Aku perwakilan dari desa Konoha"ujar naruto semangat.

"sasuke" kali ini sasuke...dan hanya namanya. "aku Neji...salam kenal" ucap neji yang masih dengan muka datarnya. "aku Rock Lee!" kali ini lee memperkenalkan dirinya yang nggak kalah semangat dengan naruto."sekarang kami!" ujar natsu.

"namaku Natsu DrAGENEEL

**SEMENTARA ITU DI GRUP CEWE**

"Kita cari dimana dulu nih?" tanya kurapika.

"di restorani itu saja!" ucap ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedai takoyaki yang dimaksud.

"benar juga,,sepertinya natsu ada disana nih dia kan suka makan!" ucap lucy.

"kau benar lucy-san" timpal wendy. "naruto juga suka makan..."ucap hinata pelan "tapi killua kan sukanya makan coklat bukan masakan." kata-kata neon barusan jadi membingungkan mereka.

hening...semua memikirkan kata-kata neon..ya benar mereka semua kan suka makanan yang berbeda-beda

"kita cek aja dulu..gon dan leorio kan suka makan " ucap machi

AKHIRNYA MEREKAPUN MEMASUKI KEDAI ITU

"selamat datang!" sapa seseorang di dalam restoran itu yang ternyata bernama tojo dan oga (yang tahu beelzebub pasti tau ==v)

"si-siang" jawab neon gugup dengan muka memerah karena orang didepannya (oga) adalah pria idamannya (oga : gue gituh! author : PD bener lu ==)

"a-a-anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang maid berambut hitam panjang gugup. "ng..aku pesan..spaghetti saja deh.." ucap kurapika asal omong. "banana ice cream!" ujar wendy. "cheese cake" ucap erza singkat. "ng..itu saja dulu deh."ujar sakura bingung.

"ba-"kata-kata maid tersebut terpotong ketika seorang maid lpirang ainnya mengacungkan pedangnya kearah maid berambut panjang.

"Kunieda!kau terlalu lembek terhadap mereka!" seru maid itu ke maid berambut hitam yang bernama kunieda itu.

"ma-maaf hilda-san.."tampak dimukanya bahwa dia menyesal. "kali ini kumaafkan tapi lainkali tidak!" ancam maid bernama hilda."ba-baiklah.."balas kunieda.

"OI HILDA!antar makanan ini ke meja nomor 5!" ucap seorang koki yang bernama Oga.

"jangan berani2 kau memerintahku!" bantah hilda. "tapi itu pekerjaan seorang maid!"balas oga tak mau kalah. "mungkin kau orang tua boh-chama didunia ini tapi aku tak akan mengikuti perintahmu!" bantah hilda lagi. "aidabudei" oceh bayi yang nemplok di pundak oga(?)

"ada apa berubo?" tanya Oga dengan nada kasarnya.  
"aidabudaa!" oceh bayi itu lagi.

"hah?!" tanya oga kali ini dengan lebih keras dan bayi itupun menangis dan...tiba2 saja oga dan bayi bernama berubo itu dikelilingi oleh listrik!

Neon terus memandangi oga dengan mata berbinar-binar sedangkan sakura dkk hanya terdiam melihat hal itu.

**-TO BE COUNTINUED-**

**A/N : akhirnya selesai juga *ngelap keringat* oh iya alya minta maaf karena chap 1 dan 2 pendek :( maafin alya yah soalnya alya masih baru disini -" sebelum itu alya mau balas review dulu!  
**

**xXx-KuRo-BL4cK-xXx : **oh iya alya belum kasih penjelasan XD jadi maksudnya tuh mereka mengadakan pertemuan antar kota untuk memperat persaudaraan antar kota!eh mereka ketemuan deh XD

**Annora Arum : **Makasih mi hehehe :D


End file.
